


greek tragedy

by venomondenim



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Robby Keene, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kiaz - Freeform, M/M, Miguel Knows Spanish, Robby Calls Miguel "Papi", Smut, Spanish Speaking, Spanish in the Bedroom, Top Miguel Diaz, poetic imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “Say it again,” Miguel panted, and he moved a hand up to tug at Robby’s hair, lifting his head from where it was being muffled by the pillow.Robby’s lips stretched into a grin, a blood relative of his cocky smirk, one that Miguel had been on the other end of a handful of times. Almost all of those instances had resulted in blood on pavement, and hot fucks, usually in that order.Robby canted his hips back to meet Miguel’s every thrust. “You want it, Papi?” His eyes smoldered like lit coals. “Want me to beg for your cock, Papi?”
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	greek tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> small ship rise!
> 
> thank you to [gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer) for helping me with the spanish translations, because i literally do not speak it at all, haha. you're the bomb. rewatching cobra kai with you and brainstorming was the most fun i've had in a while. now it's your turn to write one! lmao
> 
> all the spanish translations are at the notes in the end. hope you enjoy this! please leave a comment or kudos :))
> 
> title from [greek tragedy by the wombats](https://youtu.be/3Vj9R39cv9c)  
> 

Things were different with Robby.

Unequivocally, undoubtedly, and unquestionably. 

It was in moments like these when they were kissing, but it was also in the stolen glances, and the milliseconds between licked lips and the following puff of breath of the exhale. 

But most importantly, Robby touched him like he wanted him to _stay_. 

Like, if he kissed hard enough Miguel wouldn’t be able to get away. 

He would trap him with his knees sometimes - not enough to hurt, but enough to pinch at the outer layer of Miguel’s thighs, holding him there, not allowing him to squirm away. He kissed with a lot of tongue, always languid though, like he wanted to taste the inside of Miguel’s mouth. Or, like he needed to invade every inch of him, and then, only then would it be enough. 

Other times, it was like Robby wouldn’t settle until Miguel was inside of him. 

It would always start the same, he’d be moody, stand-offish, ready to start shit. He’d pick at Miguel, getting on every last one of his nerves until he eventually snapped. Normally, it would end with them sparring. 

It went back and forth between the two of them, and neither of them were afraid to fight dirty. 

Miguel had a theory that Robby let him win, a lot. 

Case in point, it tended to end with Miguel on top as they panted into each other’s faces, bodies pressed up against each other. All it took was Miguel slotting his hips against Robby’s, just in one short movement, enough so that Robby could feel his hard-on. 

There was a moment then, every time, right before the crash, where Miguel could feel the adrenaline as it pumped through him, making his heart race and his pupils dilate. He only ever got the chance to breathe in before Robby would arch his neck up to kiss him. As soon as Miguel would kiss him back he’d go all sweet and pliant in his arms, and that’s when Miguel would know that he had truly won. 

_

Miguel and Robby had been fucking around for long enough that Miguel knew the signs when Robby was about to come. Sometimes, it was like he could read Robby’s body like he was an open book. Miguel had gotten good at anticipating; predicting everyone’s next moves like they were an opponent, and Miguel had to be ready for the next impact. Reading Robby had become second nature. 

He was always so tight. The first time he and Robby had fucked properly Miguel almost couldn’t stand it. He had opened him up messily on his fingers first. He fuddled, and his fingers slipped up from the lube more than once. When he had finally gotten inside Robby it was like nirvana. Or something even better. 

Robby clenched around him, as his hips stuttered. Miguel had to grab onto Robby’s hips with both hands, and held him there, just to keep him still. He had buried his face into Robby’s collarbone, running his mouth over the sweat-damp skin, and tried to breathe. “You feel so good,” he managed to bite out as he willed his beating heart to get under control. “Apenas puedo pensar.”

Robby keened beneath him, and Miguel’s hips jolted forward without any conscious thought. The wet heat was enveloping him and clouding everything else. 

“Give it to me, c’mon,” Robby egged, hitching his hips up.

Miguel snorted, despite himself, and started moving. “Que caliente. Tan caliente. Estas tan guapo, mi amor. Te sientes muy rico. Bien” He murmured the words aimlessly into Robby’s neck, and his hair tickled his cheek. He was barely even aware of what he was saying. 

Robby gasped, and his hands scrambled behind him, to pull Miguel in closer, his nails catching on the skin of his back. “Bien?” He prodded, like he needed confirmation. His normal smirk was just starting to bleed through the edges of his mouth, and it quirked up tellingly. 

“Bien,” Miguel repeated with fervor, and kissed over the shell of his ear as his hips worked. “Muy bien. _Muy_ bien, fuck.”

Robby was touchy, and it always delighted Miguel. He wasn’t affectionate at first, especially not around anyone new, which Miguel couldn’t blame him for. Once you got past the first layer, Robby would gradually become more and more handsy, until you got to the level Miguel was at - which was the one where Robby never left him alone. Not that he was complaining. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest. And he surely never complained whenever Robby’s hands would brush over his shoulder as they passed each other in the hallway, or when they would slip under Miguel’s shirt if they were alone. 

It meant a lot for Robby to give himself over to Miguel in the ways that he did, Miguel knew that. It was why he made sure there was always something for him to take. Robby deserved to be with a giver, and Miguel had assigned himself that role without much contemplation. He didn’t need it. Robby had given himself to people until the well had gone dry. But, he let _Miguel_ drink from the fountain of his body, so it was Miguel’s duty to make sure he never ran out of water again. 

“Don’t stop,” Robby moaned as Miguel finally settled into a steady rhythm. It was slow, but they didn’t need it to be anything else. “Don’t stop, Papi, don’t-“ Robby’s breath caught in his throat so the words and term of endearment came out strangled and hoarse, but they still lit a fire up Miguel’s spine like no other. 

He fucked into Robby harder, his hands slipping on Robby’s sweaty hips, but it only caused him to slide his hands lower, so that they were holding open Robby’s thighs, allowing for Miguel to fuck deeper. The first couple thrusts like that had Miguel and Robby groaning in unison. 

“Say it again,” Miguel panted, and he moved a hand up to tug at Robby’s hair, lifting his head from where it was being muffled by the pillow. 

Robby’s lips stretched into a grin, a blood relative of his cocky smirk, one that Miguel had been on the other end of a handful of times. Almost all of those instances had resulted in blood on pavement, and hot fucks, usually in that order. 

Robby canted his hips back to meet Miguel’s every thrust. “You want it, Papi?” His eyes smoldered like lit coals. “Want me to beg for your cock, Papi?”

“Nah,” Miguel said, blocking Robby’s tease like it was a punch he spotted from miles away. He slammed into Robby even harder, focusing on that until Robby made the high-pitched broken noise he had been aiming for. “I wanna make you come.” 

The brutality of his thrusts, mixed with his teeth sinking into the back of Robby’s neck, had the younger boy whining, and his eyes squeezed shut as Miguel’s mouth trailed its way to his throat, and rested over his pulse. It was jack-rabbiting, and Miguel got a thrill that he could do this to Robby. Robby clenched around him, so impossibly tight, and Miguel braced himself for it as he brought a hand down to wrap around Robby’s wet cock. 

“Quiero verte correrse,” Miguel breathed, right into Robby’s ear, and that was it. 

Robby pulsed around him as he came. His hole clenched around Miguel, locking Miguel’s cock in a vice-like grip. Robby’s arms shot out behind him, and he grabbed onto Miguel for dead life, pressing him against him so he truly had no escape. Robby always clenched so violently, like his body couldn’t decide if he wanted to force Miguel out, or pull him even deeper inside. Whatever it was, the outcome never failed to have Miguel teetering off the edge as well, finally allowing himself to succumb to the velvety, wet heat. 

When their panting breaths settled, and their sweat threatened to cool over their bodies, Miguel would without fail twitch first, and go to pull back. Robby almost never let him, and would just tug him in closer until Miguel wasn’t sure he could pinpoint whose limbs were whose. 

“Don’t pull out,” Robby said in a small voice, sounding so vulnerable that Miguel couldn’t imagine not obeying his wishes, even if his legs were cramping. Robby’s contented sigh when Miguel let his head fall onto his shoulder blades was enough to make it worth it though, more than enough. 

“Ni en mis sueños, mi amor,” Miguel whispered, his words getting muddled because his mouth refused to break contact with Robby’s salty skin. 

Robby was a valley kid though, born and bred, so he understood Miguel’s garbled post-coital Spanish. He smiled, and then turned his face so his lips could catch Miguel’s instead. 

_

In English class they were going through a Greek Mythology unit. It was painful, and Miguel hardly processed it, getting caught up in all of the complicated different names and stories to remember. Their teacher wasn’t tortuous enough to assume that they would be able to read the _Iliad_ , but she was torturous enough to expect them to pay attention to her recap of certain sections. It was easy for Miguel to tune out, even though he knew that his grade would be suffering from it later, no doubt. 

When their class reached the point of boredom where everyone was antsy, their teacher decided to move on and broached a similar, but different topic. She asked the class if they had ever heard of the story of Icarus. 

Most of the class gave her blank looks, and Miguel was one of them. He knew vaguely there was a phrase attached to the name, one about flying into the sun, or something similar. He paid attention to this one, his interest piqued ever so slightly. He listened to her tell them the story of Icarus. 

He couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker to Robby. 

He was sitting in the back of the class, and his head was ducked, just so that Miguel could tell he was probably looking at his phone. The bluish fluorescent lights from the classroom beamed down onto him and somehow made him look paler, and a tad ghoulish. Everyone looked their worst in school lighting, Miguel thought absentmindedly, 

Robby was still beautiful, though. 

His hair fell over his face like a halo. Miguel was still adjusting to seeing him with short hair. Robby had _eyes_ , it was one of the first things Miguel had noticed about him right after his hair, but the shorter hair seemed to bring them out more. His hair was a little darker at this length, and Miguel liked it. Well, he liked _him_. Even when Robby was getting on his last nerve there was always something that drew him back in. 

Robby was wearing his hair in bangs that day, and it had been still wet that morning when Miguel saw him before his first bell. The tendrils of his hair fell over his forehead, and barely brushed over his eyebrows and into his eyes. It looked different than when he brushed it all back. 

Robby glanced up and his eyes made contact with Miguel’s. 

Miguel thought of Icarus. 

He held his breath at being caught staring, but Robby held his gaze steadily. Miguel could feel the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile that was mostly against his will. It was hard not to smile with Robby’s eyes on him like that. 

Robby’s head ducked down again and it was only a few seconds later when Miguel felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, just once, to alert him that he had a new message. He kept his eyes trained on Robby for a handful of seconds more before he averted his eyes back to their teacher at the front of the room. Her focus wasn’t on Miguel’s side of the room so he felt safe enough in slipping his phone out of his pocket and checking the message. 

_bathroom?_ it read, and Miguel had to refrain from biting his lip. 

Instead of replying, he stood up, as inconspicuously as he could manage, and took measured steps until he reached the front of the room. Their teacher eyed him quizzically. “Can I have the bathroom pass, please?” He asked politely. She immediately flicked her arm out to gesture to the three passes that were hanging up by a magnet on the dry erase board. Miguel snatched one down, and then pushed himself out the door. 

When Miguel got out into the hallway he surveyed the area, making sure that the coast was clear. After he confirmed that the hallway was deserted, he leaned against one of the lockers a few paces away from the classroom door. It took about two minutes for Robby to come through the door. When he saw Miguel he froze. 

“I didn’t know which bathroom,” Miguel said, letting his face break into a full smile.

Robby laughed as he got closer. Once he got close enough, he reached forward to tangle one of Miguel’s hands with his, their fingers slotting together. Robby’s smile had to be brighter than the sun. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” he breathed, pulling Miguel down the opposite direction of the hallway.

When he looked back to make sure Miguel was following, he couldn’t help but think of Icarus again. 

But, he couldn’t decipher who was who. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Spanish Translations**
> 
> 1\. “Apenas puedo pensar.”  
>  _I can’t even think._
> 
> 2\. “Que caliente. Tan caliente. Estas tan guapo, mi amor. Te sientes muy rico.”  
>  _So hot. You are so hot. You’re so sexy, my love. You feel so good._
> 
> 3\. “Bien” = _good_
> 
> 4\. “Muy bien” = _very good_
> 
> 5\. “Quiero verte correrse.”  
>  _I want to see you cum_
> 
> 6\. “Ni en mis sueños, mi amor.”  
>  _Wouldn’t dream of it, my love._
> 
> you can find me on tumblr, twitter, or discord @venomondenim. come say hi! <3


End file.
